All About Us Unsure about finishing hiatus
by NewAccountOnPage
Summary: Crossover with Fairly Odd Parents and Naruto Shippuden. What happens when a godfather figure of Timmy's childhood comes back into his life? AU-ish, kinda. Yaoi is involved in chapters, revolving around the couples Cosmo/Timmy Kakashi/Sakura. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**All About Us**

A Fairly Odd Parents, Naruto Shippuden Crossover fanfic.

Strange, but at least it's a new type of crossover. Alas, I got the idea from browsing random KakaSaku videos on you tube and I came across my favorite one thus far- http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 50LvA5qLedw Just without the spaces. I love the song, personally and the video itself. Also I thought I'd try a little something based on the discussion of _Age Differences_ in relationships, which some people tend to be hot on. ***sarcastic eye roll; is clearly not a fan of these types of discussions, especially when it's based on my favorite couple mentioned*.** As you may notice, the couples mentioned in this fanfic consists of Cosmo/Timmy, Kakashi/Sakura. Rated M to be safe.

Some lyrics that could be found in here, possibly, belong to Tatu, and will be from the story title.

I do not own any characters that you are familiar with. Characters from the Fairly Odd Parents belong to Butch Hartman. Characters from Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sama.

I do own this story, however. Slightly AU, maybe?

* * *

**Prologue. The Letter Invitation.**

Mrs. Turner's hands shook slightly upon reading the letter she had received in the mail that morning. Glancing up at his wife with enough curiosity, Mr. Turner walked over to his wife's side, setting the paper down on the table. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, concern clearly shown in his voice.

"Should we let him go?"

Though she had spoken in a soft voice, Mr. Turner had heard the question perfectly well. "Go? Where?"

Looking up at her husband, Mrs. Turner handed him the letter of importance. Reading it for the second time over again, Mr. Turner's eyes grew wide with surprise. "He still remembers Timmy? After all the missions he's been going on?"

Mrs. Turner had the same expression of surprise showing on her face as she stood with her husband. It was the last day of high school before summer break would begin and her fourteen year old son would be arriving home any minute. The only thing was they had no idea of their decision yet or of what to tell Timmy.

"Well, should we? We did appoint him as Timmy's Godfather when he was born. He does have a right to see him again."

The question again. Mr. Turner squinted his eyes as he tried to think things over. "But how do we know he'll be kept safe during his stay?" He asked his wife just as their son walked through the door.

Smiling, the two parents of Timmy Turner turned to face him, both wearing warm smiles on their faces. "Oh, hi, sweetie!" Mrs. Turner greeted him, hiding the letter behind her back. "How was your day?"

The chocolate colored haired boy blinked a few times as he looked at his parents. He had taken notice that his mother hid something behind her back. What it could have been, he wasn't quite sure of. "Hi mom, hi dad. It was all right." He gave them a small smile, dropping his bag on the floor. He decided to ask, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What do you have behind your back?"

Mrs. Turner laughed a bit nervously as she tried to continue to hide the letter though her son could still see it now. "Uhm, honey. Do you remember your birth godfather?" She asked, deciding to start out slowly.

Confusion crossed the young teen's face as he tried to remember. All he could picture was someone with silver colored hair. "Sort of."

"Well…"

Finally giving into her son's curiosity from before, Mrs. Turner handed him the letter, standing back beside her husband as she watched him read it. Timmy's eyes widened slightly, showing signs of high interest mixed with curiosity and excitement as well.

_Mrs. Turner,_

_I know it's been quite sometime since I last saw Timmy. Since the last visit when he was born, I've been on many missions as well as training my team. But now, it appears I've gotten a break. Though I can't abandon the village, I still wish to spend some time with him. Possibly during his summer vacation if it's not too much to ask. Rest assured, he will be taken care of. Please, send your answer or call and inform Lady Tsunade the information as soon as possible._

_Arigatou,_

_Hatake, Kakashi._

Looking up at his mother, Timmy gave her a pleading smile. "Can I go, mom? Please?"

It had been awhile since he had gone a long time away from home. Well, actually, this would be his first experience, but he wanted it. To actually have some carefree fun without the worry of his parents while being cared for by his godfather whom he'd never seen since he'd been born. "I don't know. I'd still like you to go with someone just in case." Mrs. Turner's voice trailed off as she looked at her son in thought.

"Great! Cosmo can come with me!" Timmy was smiling brightly now as he raced up the stairs to tell his other godfather the news.

As his parents only knew Cosmo to be a close friend of Timmy's for now, what they didn't know was of the secret relationship the two have been having behind their backs. Looking over at her husband, Mrs. Turner smiled calmly. "I suppose it's safe for him to go then." Agreeing with his wife, Mr. Turner could only nod his head as he sat back down with the news paper.

**TBC! **


	2. Of The Arrival

**A/N:** Heheh, no, The shinobi/Ninja's are not allowed to know about the Fairy Godparents. Read on and you shall see. ^^

**1. Of The Arrival**

Timmy was excited to say the least. Cosmo could see that emotion emitting from the boy he'd fallen in love with as they boarded the private plane that had been graciously arranged for them. To keep suspicions down, Cosmo had transformed himself into a full human, keeping his wand hidden inside his pocket incase his godchild had any emergency secret wishes during the trip. He still wanted to make Timmy happy, but it looked as if his birth godfather had already done that for him now. Feeling a new wave of an emotion he didn't like wash over him now, Cosmo tore his gaze away from the happy sight of his godchild, turning his gaze out the window he was seated by.

The boy hadn't missed the slightly hurt expression on his godfather's face, though, try as the fairy might to hide it. Though his action created a look of confusion across the boy's own face. Instinctively, Timmy wrapped his arms around the green haired man's waist, resting his head against his arm. "I love you, Cos-Chan."

Cosmo couldn't help but smile at hearing those words. Hugging the boy back, he placed a soft, loving kiss onto the boy's head. "I love you too, Timmy."

Smiling brightly up at him, the boy leaned in closer, gently brushing his lips against Cosmo's, who immediately returned the soft kiss. Holding him as close as he could to himself, Cosmo placed another soft kiss to his forehead.

"Mr. Turner, we are about to arrive in Sunagakure. From there, you will be escorted by the Kazekage of the village to Konohagakure. We hope you enjoy your stay."

Timmy and Cosmo both blinked a few times, a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of the flight attendant. As soon as Timmy could nod his head, the lady had vanished before them.

Once their private plane had landed, a male, who was only a few inches taller than Timmy greeted them. Cosmo smiled softly as he watched Timmy grab his hand, looking up at the new comer with fascinated eyes. "Greetings. I am Gaara of the Sand Village."

His voice alone was enough to send shivers down one's spine. "My name's Timmy. And this is Cosmo!" Timmy smiled brightly as he shook hands with Gaara.

Cosmo had taken into notice that the other male had yet to once crack a smile during the energetic handshake. _What is with this guy and no emotions? _The thought ran through his mind as he started following the two. He hadn't even bothered to listen to the conversation between them as he could only think about Gaara's personality. He only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"You have siblings?"

"Yes, a brother and a sister, Kankuro and Temari. Maybe you'll meet them during your stay."

He didn't even crack a smile upon mentioning his own flesh and blood! Was this guy really that cold hearted?!

"Cool!"

"So…is he your older brother?"

Cosmo froze in his tracks as he felt Gaara's seemingly cold gaze on his form. He blinked a few times, swallowing hard as he watched a blush grace Timmy's face. "Um, well, actually…he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend??"

Cosmo wished he could still use his magic in someway here to hide from Gaara's emotionless gaze. He watched as Timmy nodded his head towards the question. Gaara, on the other hand, merely shrugged his shoulders and continued on walking. As long as Kakashi's godson was happy, he could have cared less. Though Cosmo was feeling sort of misplaced as he continued to follow behind the two. With Gaara's earlier stare, he had the sudden feeling that maybe being in a relationship with Timmy wasn't right. He didn't like the fact that he had shown no emotion, nor did he like the stare he had received from him. But he still wanted to make his godchild happy, right? And it didn't help any when Timmy had turned to face him and take his hand, pulling him closer beside the teen. He had almost felt disgusted at himself.

It was settled. As soon as they would arrive and relax at this Kakashi's apartment, he would tell Timmy his decision.

* * *

The moment of truth was coming all too soon as they arrived at Kakashi's house, not too close around three o'clock. They both thanked Gaara who had merely bowed in return before disappearing in a sort of sandstorm cloud of smoke. He watched Timmy's amazement upon seeing the male before them vanish like that. "Wasn't that cool, Cosmo?" Cosmo blinked a few times upon hearing his name being called,

"Um, y-yeah it was pretty sweet, Timmy." The green haired man feigned a smile as he placed a soft kiss upon the teen's forehead.

Seeing the blush upon Timmy's cheeks once more caused Cosmo to smile. At least he was still able to make him blush. "I could have sworn I heard my godson out here!" Both Timmy and Cosmo looked up to see a silver haired masked man standing in the open doorway. The man was wearing a green vest overtop a blue sweatshirt and pants.

"Godfather!" Timmy's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around the taller males waist in a hug.

Cosmo watched the two, feeling out of place once again. "Please, just call me Kakashi." The silver haired man laughed softly, ruffling Timmy's hair in a playful manner. He then raised his eyes upon spotting Cosmo. "And you are?"

"Cosmo, sir. I'm Timmy's guardian on this trip." He spoke up before Timmy could intervene.

Kakashi could only nod his head, a warm smile on his face as they shook hands. Timmy frowned, not liking at all what Cosmo had told his godfather. _Not just my guardian, Cos-Chan.._ The teen thought to himself, lowering his gaze towards the ground as they were invited inside, Timmy keeping his silence.

**TBC!**


End file.
